Talk:Shusui
Different coloring in the manga The sword clearly has a diffferent color in the anime,in many of oda's colorspreads it has been shown to be silver and black unlike the one in the anime X-Raptor 16:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Like how many colorspreads? And basically anime is right on colors.. If there are lots of colorspreads with different color, it should be noted on the 'Trivia' section.. I think X is referring to add the difference between the manga and anime colors in "Anime and Manga differences" section. Just like the fact that Robin has brown eyes in the manga and blue eyes in the anime or that Enel's lightning was colored with yellow. Once Again Once again, DP locks a page on the wrong version. Klobis was removing valid trivia and I was adding it back. It should have been locked on my version since it was the original version. There is no reason to remove the trivia and Klobis never gave a reason for it. SeaTerror (talk) 06:13, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Ryuma's sword in Monsters is NOT Shusui. And Shusui also means "keen-edged blade". --Klobis (talk) 06:47, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Klobis is right. Look at the image, it looks nothing like Shusui at all! :海賊☠姫 (talk) 09:09, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Manga coloring (Again) Can someone add the manga colorscheme of this sword somewhere in this article? It's colored differently, as mentioned above. An example of this is the cover of Volume 50. 03:52, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Different swords (Chapter 937) Chapter 937 confirmed the blade became black after Ryuma's many battles, so the blade color isn't an indication for different sword. Rhavkin (talk) 19:42, March 26, 2019 (UTC) The sword displayed in Monsters isn't Shusui, as Rhavkin said "chap 937 confirmed the blade changed over time with Ryuma", THE BLADE. Not the handle, the guard and the scabbard (even though the last ain't that important). Also, as far as we know its only change was turning into a black (dark) sword so the lines in the blade should remain the same, and again, they're different from Monster's. 19:44, March 26, 2019 (UTC) What changes when a sword becomes a black blade aren't specified, but that is the sword slay the dragon in "Monsters". Also: *The handle (hilt) is black with white marking, Like Shusui. *The guard is not a completely identical, but it does have circle edges, like Shusui. **This isn't the first time something is less detailed from a far. **This is an image from Oda's early works, many things have changed design with Kanjuro's shadow being a good example. Rhavkin (talk) 20:05, March 26, 2019 (UTC) There's no proof that the sword is Shusui. It is the sword Ryuma used to slay a dragon. Rhavkin (talk) 21:16, March 26, 2019 (UTC) It has never been stated that he used Shusui to slay the dragon. 21:29, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Yes what Kage said. SeaTerror (talk) 21:31, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Saying he had two separate swords is a speculation or a confirmation Monsters is not canon. Rhavkin (talk) 21:41, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Find the manga panel stating that the sword that killed the dragon is Shuusui. Also Oda said it's canon. SeaTerror (talk) 21:50, March 26, 2019 (UTC) They ain't the same sword until the contrary is stated by Oda, so let's start with some objective evidence: Different blade: #Exhibit A #Exhibit A.1 #Exhibit A.2 Totally different guard not round nor similar shape: #Exhibit B #Exhibit B.1 No need of sharing more pictures of the scabbard or the handle since they have nothing to do one with the other. Also, from the beggining of the series Zoro has already had 9''' different swords which proves something as logic as '''you don't need to keep the same weapons for all your life. With all the evidences stated above I don't think there's much more to be discussed, and it's obvious Oda wasn't thinking about Shusui back then when Monsters was created, but unless Oda himself says the sword of Monsters is Shusui, this is nothing but baseless speculation. 22:07, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Exhibits B and the image I uploaded (which was taken from the image on this talk page) with a circle-like guard only prove that the guard isn't consistence at all through out Monsters, so it is not an indication for anything. A character having change swords isn't an indication that others have. All in all, this is a majority rule wiki, so I'll wait for a confirmation, SBS, or Vivre Card. Rhavkin (talk) 22:32, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Seems like this is settled. I also agree that we don't have any real indication to claim the sword in Monsters is Shusui. According to Artur - Library of Ohara, Zoro's Vivre Card states that Wado Ichimonji and Sandai Kitetsu become Kokuto when imbued with Haki. Don't know for a fact if that's completely true, but if it is, that wouldn't really give indication that becoming a Kokuto changed the overall design of Shusui since Wado and Sandai don't change that much. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:35, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Chapter 953 Seeing as Ryuma is from Ringo, where it is now confirmed in the manga as a place where those born there receive a sword, live their entire life, and are buried with them, and it was confirmed that Shusui was at Ryuma's grave, it is pretty obvious to be the sword Ryuma used to slay the dragon, hence the sword from "Monsters". Rhavkin (talk) 20:27, August 23, 2019 (UTC)